


Did You Know? Akina's Unexpected Side

by ShiroWPhoenix



Series: 'Did You Know?' DMMD The Daughters [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: ...and not suited for underage, A small quick fic for my DMMd fams, Failed Fluff, Gen, M/M, angtsy time lol, gonna be a series but Idk, should i?, since there would be blood and some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: Did you know?Akina's hatred for womanizer isn't entirely baselessRate 'Mature' for blood and violence (although I hope it's not too graphic... children, don't read this stuff will ya?)





	Did You Know? Akina's Unexpected Side

**Author's Note:**

> What's up people?!! I am back wiiiittthhhh another DMMd fic~~  
> ....And I still barely finished with mah 'Our World' lololol decided to take a small break from that  
> But oh well, I hope ya enjoy :v

**.**

**.**

Did you know?

Akina's hatred for womanizer isn't entirely baseless.

**.**

_**BOINK!!** _

"Wake up, _Oyaji_. (Old man)" a certain six year old dark haired girl with deep bronze eyes scolded as she stood in front of her parent's bed. The man that had a rather similar dark hair as hers groaned in protest as he slowly rose, rubbed his bed hair as he slowly start to wake up. Didn't care for the fact that he's half naked right now, he slowly blink his red eyes open so he could see the figure of his daughter, or more precisely, his adoptive daughter.

"Akina..." Koujaku groaned out, rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "This is too early..."

Raised an eyebrow, the little child could only predict that this 'father' of hers forgot something really important. "...Didn't you said you want me to help you about your anniversary?"

That, did Koujaku a good snap, sobered up instantly after that late night drink with Mizuki and the others. Jumped out of the bed instantly, his face kissed the pillow again when Akina literally throw it towards his face. "Dressed up first, _oyaji_!"

Grumbled, he reached out for his blanket and wrapped it around his half naked body to spare his daughter from it. Koujaku then walked to his wardrobe, heard his door is being slides open and close as Akina exited the room to let him have his privacy. When he finished dressed up, he noted that Akina had make some bread toast and egg for their breakfast. "...Your mother?"

"Well, Mama is still at Great-Grandma's house, so we'll be able to prepare the anniversary surprise as we pleases." Akina elaborated for him, already sat down and have their breakfast together. Enjoyed the bland coffee that his daughter made, Koujaku exhaled a relief sigh as the child before him already devoured her egg. "Well, I'm glad that you're here to help me Akina. Although I know how Aoba usually is but..."

Scoffing softly, Akina moved to her bread next as she blinked her bronze eyes at him. "I've told you thousand times that he won't mind. Mama isn't a picky person to begin with so stop being so nervous. This is not the first one anyway."

Glaring at her halfheartedly, Koujaku munched on the toast that is on his plate, let both of them enjoyed their breakfast in peace before had to run around for the surprise that he's going to give to his other half.

Koujaku and Aoba already married at this point, and today is their wedding's anniversary. While Aoba is at Tae's house for the time being for his routine visit, it gave both of them the perfect opportunity to prepare it. It's upon Koujaku's request, Akina, their adoptive daughter, agreed to help him out for the anniversary gift that he's about to give to Aoba, since he's pretty bad at it. After both of the couple adopted the dark haired girl around five years ago, Akina always helped Koujaku on picking up gifts for Aoba, whether it's anniversary gift, birthday gift, and basically, any present that he's about to give to him. Despite her bratty personality, the girl is surprisingly attentive and gives him her opinion about his choices, although being coupled with snarky comments though.

After washing up and refreshed, both of them went out and setting out for the anniversary surprise. The cake is obvious, the decoration already being taken care of by the Beni-Shigure members (with Akina judging because there's no way in hell she's going to have her parents have the same setting as the previous anniversary), so the thing that they need to take care of now is the presents.

"...You know, Mama wouldn't care about the flowers." Akina remarked as she watched her adoptive father is in the middle of fussing over flowers for the bouquet for Aoba. "So just pick few and be done with it already."

"But~! This is also a present for Aoba, you know?" Koujaku argued, then back to examine the flowers carefully like his life in depended on it. Sighs, Akina decided to pick a bouquet of her own for her parents' anniversary gift and payed for it with her small savings that she had. After that she decided to leave her father alone for his unnecessary fussing, waited right outside of the shop after told the clerks that if her father is looking for her, then let him know that she waited for him outside. But then, actually without her doing so, she knew that they would know and tell him anyway. Besides, they have shopped here dozen times alread-

**_THUD!!_ **

"!!"

Tried to protect the flower with the best as she could, Akina still ended up half crushing it under her small body as she fell to the ground, could felt how she scrapped her skin when it make contact with the harsh surface beneath her. Winced at the stingy pain, the dark haired child struggled to stand up, her ear caught the sound of people laughing just right near her.

"Oi, kiddo! Be more careful next time will ya?!" the man grunted behind her, which make her couldn't help but snarl in annoyance. You're the one that bump into her in the first place...! Still, she didn't say anything as the six year old girl turned around and about to snap, only to meet eyes with the almost identical bronze eyes as hers, right before her eyes. The destroyed bouquet forgotten, she's more focused at the figure right before her than anything. This man... he had a hazelnut brown hair that seemed make his own bronze eyes stands out. He also had a rather flashy outfit, and the women at his sides also as flashy as him. It's a sore eye if she had to be honest.

"Oh my, look at her, she's covered in cuts already." one of the women pointed out, which make Akina couldn't help but almost throw a glare at her. But the child tried to ignore them and examined the flower bouquet from earlier. Some of the flowers already beyond help, so she had to make do with the ones that still survives. Gather them up, the dark haired girl ignored the stares that she got from these rude people and focused to stand up instead. She could felt how her whole body shivers from the effort and the raw pain that she got from her wounds didn't help either. That bump is a rough one, and these bastards seemed to take it as her exaggeration from something that is so light.

But she decided to not care, patting off the dirt off her cuts. It seemed just a harsh bruise from skidding against the ground and they hardly bleed so she would be fine. She only need to wait for-

**_SLAM!_ **

"-?!!!"

When she felt a kick against her back, Akina found herself meet face-to-face with the side road again, this time much rougher, and whatever is left of her flower bouquet is already crushed completely under her tiny body.

"Pathetic." the man scoffed as the women around him giggles, didn't care how the trespasser gave them a disturbed look to them as the man in the middle went ahead and kicked Akina's tiny body again. "Don't act so all high and mighty. You owe us an apology, you shitty brat." he demanded, still kicking the dark haired girl below his feet. Akina grinds her teeth together as she endured the pain, her bronze eyes squinted open as she stared at the crushed flowers underneath her, only a stem that survived although barely.

"Darling~ We already wasted so much time here~" one of the women whined, tugging at his arm as she's all over him. "Let's go already~ I don't want to waste my time just because of her~"

"Hmm, you're right." the said man hummed, finally stopped kicking the poor child although not out of pity. "Just let me take care of this first, then I'll make up for your time by spending it with me, my honey." he purred, holding her chin gently with his fingers as she giggles with pinkish cheeks. "Aww, Darling~" she cooed, turned shy and bubbly as she felt swoon by his cheesy words.

Coughs, Akina felt how her whole body shuddered from the pain, tried to at least sat up so she could glare the shit of the assholes that bullies her right now. The man noticed it, and looked displeased with how she glared back, proceed to kick her face this time. "Oi, who do you think you are, ha?" he growled, grinds the sole of his shoe against her face. "Speaking of which, somehow you reminds me of a certain whore. She also had the same face as yours, and the hair too."

**_BA-THUMP_ **

At this point, Akina ignored the pain at the side of her face as this pathetic excuse of a living continued. "Accidentally knocked her up one day, so I left her with her brat. Heard ever since then she's looking for me, even after she gave birth. Lucky me I managed to evade that crazy woman."

**_BA-THUMP_ **

The young girl could felt something is bubbling up inside her. Soon all that she could see is red, and all that she could hear is her mad heartbeat, and every single words that this man said.

"Oh my! What an insane woman!"

"Dear, just what kind of woman is she?"

"Hmm~ If I remembered, she's a rather rich dumb woman, willingly to give her money for anything that I ask. I have fun sucking her wallet dry." the man howled, the women at his sides looked barely disturbed as they laughed along with him, found his story funny for them. "After she had no more money left, I left her. But it turns out she's still madly in love with me. If I remembered, six years ago someone that claimed to be a friend of hers came at me and said that her death is my fault, and I better look after her child that she had abandoned for my sake. Of course I refused, and beat the shit out of him. Like hell I'm going to take care of her kid that I barely know."

**_BA-THUMP_ **

This man... did this man, who have a really snob personality and surrounded with women around him, just claimed that he's her father in blood, and he'd thrown her mother away after using her like a rag doll? And her mother abandoned her in the first place because of him...? Just for this man...? And died for nothing...?

"Don't tell me..." the man mussed as he looked down at Akina, a disgusted look on his smug face. "...you're THAT kid?"

**_BA-THUMP!_ **

Akina, just heard something inside her finally _snap_.

**.**

After paying and thanked the clerk that told him where his daughter is, Koujaku hurriedly went outside the shop, just in time hearing a scream right after he opened the door wide open.

What he's seeing had his red eyes almost popped out at the sight right before him.

The one that is screaming is this flashy clothed man, with some women at his side looked utterly horrified. The very cause of the man's scream of terror is the figure right below his feet, her tiny body is covered with dirt and cuts as her teeth sunk deep into his shoes, enough to penetrate his foot judging the drizzle of blood that poured out from it. Her deep bronze eyes flashed wildly between her messed up dark locks, glinted in red like a dangerous animal in rage. She squeezed her jaw together, and the man's scream grew in volume as the scent of iron became even thicker in the air.

Koujaku's first instinct is ignore everything and went to where his daughter is, reached out and managed to pull her away from the poor man's foot that she bites on. Due to how she did it, it seemed she managed to tear off the skin along with her when Koujaku forcefully drags her away, make the flashy dressed man screamed even more as he falls on his butt on the ground.

"Akina- Akina!" The hairdresser man urged as he tried to take away the torn-off shoe from between her teeth. She obediently did, let her jaw fell slack and dropped the part of the bloodied shoe to her father's hand that the man quickly tossed away. Wiping off the blood from her mouth and teeth with his _kimono_ sleeve, he stared worriedly at Akina who seemed looked like she just lost it, had to actually hold her back since she's thrashed against him. Busy calming his daughter down, Koujaku didn't pay much attention to the man that she just bit on, looked at her with a horrified look on his face as he panted like a mad dog, his face grew pale as he raised a shaky hand, pointed his finger at where Akina is, glaring at him with her wild driven bronze eyes.

"M-Monster...!" he accused, looked at Akina as if she's the most vile thing that he ever seen before in his life. "T-that's it! This kid, it definitely a monster! There's no way it is a human being!" he yelled out, let the people around them heard every single word that he said.

Including Koujaku who is right before him. His hold around Akina unconsciously grew tighter, his lips are drawn back into a snarl.

Because this man barely hold back as he accused the child, the murmurs start to fill the air.

"Hey, did you heard that...?"

"Yeah... he said that kid is a monster."

"I saw, she literally bite on his toes and tore it off like some kind of wild animal."

"How scary..."

Koujaku is about to snap at them, women or not, ready to defend his daughter, but then a tug on his sleeve stopped him, make him looked down at his daughter. Because of her hair had been messy and dirtied for some reason, he couldn't see her face properly since it covered half of her face.

"-let them say what they want, _oyaji_." she breathed out, her red filled bronze eyes never left from the figure of the pathetic man before her that shared the similar eyes with her. "I'm going to make that bastard pays for sure...!"

"...!"

This, this intense hatred and anger... Koujaku had been associated with it before.

Akina is a rather calm and collected child, and a teasing little demon to boot. Neither of him and the others had seen her really gotten mad or being engulfed in great rage enough to want to kill someone. So this man definitely do or said something that really angered her to this point. The women that had been with him already backed away in fear, stared at her in horror although Akina herself barely care about them. Her sole focus, is on that man that she just bit off his feet.

Feel how she started to struggle against him again, Koujaku quickly covered her sight with his hand, brought her back to his hug as he obstructed her view. "Akina, Akina listen to me-" he hushed as she thrashed violently, had to tighten his hold around her to make her stay still. "Akina, it's okay. It's okay." he shushed, rocked back and forth as he kissed her temple repeatedly, murmured against her dirtied hair. The man could felt how she slowly stops fighting against him, puffs of hot air breathed out from her lips as she finally went limp, let his warmth enveloped her as she finally gives in. Smiles as he relieved that his daughter finally calmed down, Koujaku stroke her hair with his other hand while make sure that her sight is still covered so she won't see that trash again.

Speaking of which...

Koujaku returned his attention to the said sad excuse of a human, his red eye watched as the man staggered to stand up, there's a sick smug look on his face as his finger still pointed towards Akina while ignoring how his feet still bleeding from being torn off forcefully. "H-ha-! I see- so you're the keeper of this- monster!" he cackled up like a mad, but it only made Koujaku all more pissed off. " _Ii ne, ii ne_! (That's good, that's good!) That monster have the right to deserve it!" he mocked, didn't are as how the people around them start to give him a look. "That thing needs to know where it place is-"

His words are being halted suddenly when a sharp tip of a sword rested lightly against his throat. His bronze eyes widened in another different horrid when he noticed that the big sword that is being turned towards him belonged to the dark haired man before him, now it's his turn to have his red eyes glaring angrily at him. "...!!!"

"Listen," Koujaku started, feel how his voice gone down an octave as he still embraced his daughter close, his whole body is starting to tingle from his own rage against this man, that doesn't deserved to be called a man in the first place. "Only this time, I'll let you off. _But_." he added, flashed his shining red eye to the figure before him that succeed make him shit in his pants. "If I _ever_ see you _again_ , don't hope I'll let you left unscathed, **_twice_**."

Gulping visibly, the man nods rather frantically before sped off, limping a little as he makes his haste escape. He also left the women with him behind, barely care about their fate right now. All he cares about is to leave this island as soon as possible.

"W-wait a minute, d-did he just left us behind?!"

"Coward!" the women complained, utterly scared and panicked to be leave behind by the man that had them ensnared in his arms. Koujaku simply gather up his daughter in his arms after sheathed his sword back, gently hold her while still covering her face. One of the flower shop's clerk approached him, handed him the flower bouquet that he had dropped and a new one, which got him a confused stare from the dark haired father. "The one that she buys earlier had been crushed." the clerk explained, directed his look towards the flowers that had been damaged. "The people that saw the entire thing said that the man from earlier is the one that started first, bumped into her and kicked her. I think it's when she fell that the flowers that she bought got destroyed."

Couldn't say anything at first (because he definitely want to kill that lowly animal in human's clothing right now), Koujaku thanked the clerk as he took the bouquets from him with one hand. He then turned to Akina, tentatively uncover her face to look at her. He already figured it out judging the wetness feeling on his clothes, but it's still a shocking discovery to see that Akina actually _cry_. This teasing hell of a demon child, actually had tears poured out from her eyes. Didn't have a heart to tease her even though the opportunity of revenge is perfect, Koujaku placed a kiss on top of her head as he rubbed her shoulder, comforted her as he felt her clung tightly to his body. "...Let's look for a quiet place."

She barely answers him in any form, just let him do whatever he wants. The man then turned to the women that still stood there looked as if their lives are about to leave them. When they made an eye contact, Koujaku gave them a charming smile that got them swoon in no time.

"I'm sorry, but, can we leave all these incidents behind us?" he asked, still had that handsome smile on his face that immediately had them fell for him. With a rather robotic nods, the charismatic smile on Koujaku's face grew wider as his eye fall shut in a smile, got their hearts struck almost immediately. " _Arigatou na_. (Thank you)" he thanked them, then turned to the clerk that just finished cleaned up the destroyed flowers. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay." the clerk assured, smiled at both father and daughter. "I hope she'll get better."

Thanked him once again, Koujaku left the shopping area after fixed his hold on Akina. The clerk simply waved them goodbye, but then he still couldn't help but notice the love struck look on the women faces. So, out of pity and out of disgust either (What? These women had been all over that man from earlier and now easily switch to another one? Who would not?) he decided to warn them firsthand. "Although he's probably a dreamy gentleman to you," he started, got the attention from both of them. "He's already taken, and he also a super loyal one either. If I be you, I'll give up on pursuing him _that_ far."

The clerk could only chuckled nervously as the women actually whined out, looked very shocked about that hurtful discovery. Actually, this is not a first, and probably won't be the last either.

**.**

" _Gulp, gulp-_ "

"Alright, spit it out-" Koujaku ordered as he took the bottle away, watched as Akina took a brief gargle before spit the water out from her mouth, along with the leftover blood that Koujaku didn't able to wipe off with his cloth. "Is there any more blood left?" the man smiles softly when she shakes her head after a moment. " _Soukka. Yokatta._ (I see. I'm glad)" he breathed out, pats her dark hair gently after smoothed them out and cleaned it the best as he can. The same for her clothes and her bruises. Koujaku even had to get some disinfectant for them along with some bandages. Ever since the incident in front of the flower shop, Akina haven't say any word to him, not even about the man that she just bites his toes off. (He deserved it anyway)

"...Still not going to talk, Akina?" he murmured softly, his red eye stared at her rather solemnly as she didn't say anything about it. It's really not so her for being so quiet like this, for so passive. This sight breaks his heart a little, but he somehow knows that he couldn't do anything about the current Akina. Whoever that man just now, he seemed to know Akina, or at least recognized her. And whatever he had done, he had broke her until this point.

He'll definitely won't forgive that man if he appeared again in front of him, Akina or even Aoba.

Koujaku handed Akina the bottle again, let her drank it down this time. He couldn't help but felt so terrible when seeing her bronze eyes looked so dull and empty, which make him couldn't help but blame himself for not coming for her sooner.

Akina looked barely care as she stares into the empty air before her, her mind had gone blank at this point. But after some time with her father's attempt to recover her broken state as much as he could, she could felt herself to finally react. Blinking her bronze eyes, she looked at where Koujaku is, noted that he still looked at her with a very guilty look on his face. In normal circumstances, she would feel bad to make him pulled out that kind of face, more so when the man before her is not good at hiding his real emotion. Reached out, Akina's little fingers went ahead and took a weak grip on his thumb, which he in turn gently enclosed his fingers around her hand. He still didn't say anything in case she had something in her mind to tell him about, but then the dark haired child still keen on saying nothing, seemed like she's still in shock and haven't recovered yet from that horrible experience. And he doubt the blood that managed to leak inside her mouth would taste pleasant anyway.

"...Let's go." she murmured, which make him have to strain his ears to hear her better with how faint it is. "...We still haven't got Mama a present, have we?"

Stunned for a while, a small smile makes it way to Koujaku's face. His other hand that is free landed on top of her head, caressing the tresses gently as he doted on her physically. "...Alright." he agreed, then moved his hands so he could carry his daughter in his arms, let her take a good hold of their flower bouquets. "Then, shall we go now?"

"...Nn." Akina answered, but at least she's not being as silent as stone like earlier, which make Koujaku relieved a little. As he strode off to search for Aoba's anniversary present, he wondered if he should treat Akina her favorite dessert, crepes, to help her feel better.

**.**

When Aoba got home, present and cake in hand, he's surprised to find that Koujaku went all his way to make him a rather simple but romantic anniversary surprise for him. The main lights are replaced with tiny candles, the dining table already prepared for two with a red cloth being draped neatly over it, Aoba's favorite dish is set on the kitchen stove with a cake on the kitchen counter, and flowers are beautifully arranged at the middle of the table in a vase with a box of present at its side. Koujaku held a flower bouquet, grinning rather sheepishly in nervous manner as his red eyes took in the surprised look on his husband's face.

"Happy wedding anniversary, Aoba."

With that, the blue haired man jumped on his older lover, almost forgot about the cake that he brought along with him if it's not for Ren.

**.**

Both of them failed to finish the cakes that they got for each other, the fact they laughed over about like a pair of new lovers. They agreed to keep them for a while so they could share them with their friends tomorrow. Tonight, it's just about them. Even Ren already left to give them a space for their own. But speaking of which...

"Where's Beni?" Aoba asked in the midst of their cuddling, simply enjoyed each other warmth between the soft light from the candles around them. The blue haired man hummed in confusion when he felt the muscular arms around him suddenly went stiff, looked up only to see Koujaku already turned his head away. "...Koujaku? Did something bad just happened?"

Completely caught red-handed (he barely tries anyway), Koujaku turned back to face his love of life, smiling nervously as he closed his eyes along with his smile. "...Well, about that...." he started, scratched his chin out of anxiety as he had no idea as to how to tell Aoba. But then, he himself sees no point in lying since Aoba will end up seeing through his poor excuse of lies anyway, so he decided to not hide it, almost entirely. "...I asked him to accompany Akina for a while..."

Well, that answer is also not helping his case, only make it worse when Aoba suddenly went alarm, his mother-hen side for their beloved daughter instantly kicked in. "Akina? What happened to her? Is she okay?" endless questions instantly ran out from his lips, which make Koujaku make a haste attempt to calm him down before he ended up hyperventilating himself.

"Aoba, calm down, Aoba-" he urged, holding his shoulders to make him look into his eyes. Seeing those hazel eyes filled with deep worry, it make Koujaku all the more hesitant to tell him about what happened earlier, but then, he can't deny that Aoba deserved to know, even though he himself still haven't got quite a grasp of what really happened. "...You see, Aoba-"

"?"

...

By the time Koujaku finished his story, he is surprised when Aoba suddenly leaped out from the couch they cuddled on, his hazel eyes widened while filled with rage in them.

"HE'S WHAT?!!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aoba-" The dark haired man quickly stood up, gently hold his shoulders as the blue haired man looked like about to burst. "It's okay, Aoba. I already threatened the life out of him, he won't bother Akina again I assure you that."

"B-but, Koujaku- Akina-"

"Ssh, ssh, she's fine, don't worry." he hushed, hugged him to his chest as he rubbed his back comfortingly. Aoba breathed in the scent that belongs to Koujaku, hold onto his back as he took slow breaths to calm himself down. Both of them went on like this, with Koujaku kept soothingly rubbed his back while sometimes kisses his temple. Soon, Aoba felt relaxed, leaned more onto his love of life when he felt his muscles loosen up. After a comfortable silence between them, Aoba moved his head, looked up to Koujaku as the older man, upon noticing his movement, decided to look at him at the same time.

"...Can I see her, Koujaku...? I really just want to make sure..."

Chuckling softly, the red eyed man nods, kissed Aoba's forehead affectionately. "Of course."

**.**

Silently, Aoba slides the door open, so he could peek inside the room that Akina used. Koujaku is right behind him, take a peek also.

Akina's room is more or less had the similar theme like Koujaku's that the man shared with Aoba now; traditional Japanese with red as the main color, accompanied with natural brown from the wood based furniture, and some whites and pink at few places since it is a girl's and a child's room. Akina had placed several paper red flowers on the walls as her decoration, variety in size and shape, all made with her tidy little fingers with both Koujaku and Aoba helped along. The said girl herself is on her bed, soundly fell asleep with both Beni and Red at her side, with the red sparrow allmate is next to her head and the Japanese Spitz dog allmate let kid hugged him in her sleep. Both of them are in sleep mode as they accompanied Akina to her sleep.

Both of the parents feel really relieved to see her current state, but Aoba almost had a heart attack when he spotted bandages at some places, which make Koujaku had to calm him down before they could disturb Akina's rest time. Quietly, Koujaku urged Aoba to stay put as he went inside, and as quietly as he could, fixed her blanket over her. But as he looked up to her face, he found out that he might be not as silent as he thought he is when he stared back to her deep bronze eyes.

Akina looked at him with drowsy eyes, her eyes betrayed any emotion inside her as she rolled them, noted that her mother is outside the door looked just as surprised. She then looked back to her father who kneels next to her bed. "...You told him...?" her faint voice carried away by the wind, a little muffled since she held Ren close to her. Koujaku smiled apologetically at that, gently caress her hair to help lull her back to sleep. " _Sumanai_ (Sorry), Akina." he said, a timid smile on his face as he kept caress her hair. "You should go back to sleep."

The dark haired girl blinks softly, could felt herself became even more drowsy from her father's gentle hand.

...Father... huh...?

Akina blinks her eyes again, prolonged her drowsiness a little more longer. She then looked up, stared deep into her father's red eye. "...Papa."

"Hm?" Koujaku hummed, blinked in surprise when Akina looked so serious. Well, her face actually barely changes, but, he could felt it. Besides, the way her deep bronze eyes stares blankly towards him gives off an impression of her trying to look deep into him and past his soul through his eyes. It unnerves him for a reason and another.

"...I, don't need that bastard to be my father, although I shared the same blood as him."

"....?!!!"

She should be care, the way he widened his red eye at that discovery, the way her mother looked like he's about to have a heart attack from his place at the door. She should, but she couldn't bring herself to right now. "...That's why, I'm fine with this." she continued, stunned them for another entirely different reason now. "...I couldn't wish for... another family, than this..."

Her voice gradually grew quieter, and before they realized it, Akina is already asleep again, snoring softly as her bronze eyes already fall shut.

Both Koujaku and Aoba couldn't help but felt really delighted and proud for their little child, a soft smile curled on their lips. The dark haired man bent forward, placed a soft kiss on her temple before quietly left her room, slowly shut the door behind him.

At first, they found Akina when the girl is one, looked almost barely make it once their eyes landed on her tiny, bony figure at the forgotten alley near Beni-Shigure territory, and took her in to safe her from the brick of death. When she woke up, she went all hostile against them, like a wild animal that didn't trust anyone in her sight. It's thanks for Tae that she finally warms up to them enough to finally eat some food (out of force, actually). After that, that's when Akina finally really warms up to them, and slowly, they became a family, to what they are now. Until this day, they still remember the first time Akina finally accepted them as her 'family', and called them 'Papa' and 'Mama'.

None of them knew what kind of significant event that would happen before them. They would probably discover more about Akina's past, or Akina would find out more about theirs. But still, they also know, that there's nothing to worry about. Because they'll overcome whatever it is together, hand in hand, and walk to the future together.

_Because, they are, a family._

**.**

And that's, the start of Akina's growing hatred towards womanizer men. The only reason why she hasn't kill Koujaku yet when she's being dropped to the entirely different universe along with the other girls, well, because he is Koujaku.

**.**

**Annddd done. Turns out it's more lengthy than I first expected it to be, but I hope you like this rather quick fanfic about the swordsmen family group, Koujaku, Aoba and Akina. I probably would make more about the other girls, and a look of their family life.**

**So, who's next I wonder? Any suggestion?**

**That's all, see ya guys at the next one~**


End file.
